1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to apparatus for more effectively cooling electronic or micro-electronic devices that emit large quantities of waste heat over very small areas and that are extremely sensitive to damage or non-operation under conditions of high operating temperatures. The invention is further directed to such apparatus employing diamond bearing particles in a construction to convey heat from such emitters to a cooling liquid such as air or water.
2. Prior Art
Nishibayashi U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,848 teaches the use of a matrix formed of diamond and metal carbide particles but with a metallic metal filling for the matrix as a thermal conductor for cooling a semiconductor heat source. There is no reference to liquid cooling or to any special fin design.
Burnham et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,130,771 and 5,008,737 teaches only the use of diamond particles embedded in a metal matrix for cooling a light emitting semiconductor. There is no reference to silicon carbide as an important second component or to liquid cooling.
Gordeev, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,886 teaches only the use of diamond in a silicon carbide/silicon matrix as an intermediate in the formation of abrasive grains.